A while ago
by merlucasworld
Summary: (15x22) Additional scene between episode 22 and 23... Does Amelia know about Meredith and Andrew? A conversation between sisters. „So out of nowhere you decided to date Andrew Deluca on Valentine's Day?"


Amelia, Maggie, Meredith post 15x22

I wrote this because I was wondering if Amelia already knows about Meredith and Andrew.

It is the first time I wrote a fanfiction and English isn't my native language. So I apologize for the mistakes. But I had fun writing something.

Suggestions for improvement are always welcome.

* * *

(Meredith told her kids about Andrew. Maggie and Amelia came home together.)

„Hello" Maggie and Amelia greeted as they entered the house. Meredith responded with a simple „Hey"

„How did it go with the kids?" Maggie wanted to know. Which made Amelia look at her in confusion, then she turned her head to Meredith „What's with the kids?"

„Nothing" Meredith was a little surprised by Amelia, but before she could clear things up, Maggie answered „Meredith told the kids about her and Deluca"

Now Amelia's face showed even more confusion. Amelia knew that there was something between Andrew and Meredith. She saw the smiles and looks between them, but she wasn't really sure what to make of it. She knew she had a lot going on herself the last few months with Betty, Leo, Owen, Teddy and now Link. But was she really so distracted?

Now it was Maggie's turn to be confused. „You didn't tell Amelia?"

Meredith justified herself „I thought she already knew. I mean she has seen me with Andrew multiple times at the hospital"

Amelia thought about this while she answered „Well, I have seen you with him at the hospital, and you were happy when he was around you, but I had no idea that it was serious… When did that happen?"

„A while ago" Meredith responded, but Maggie had to add „It was on Valentine's day"

That was the detail Meredith left out on purpose, but when Maggie said it, Amelia became curious „So out of nowhere you decided to date Andrew Deluca on Valentine's Day?" She teased Meredith and then added with a smirk „come on Mer tell us the whole story"

Maggie never really gave the date any special meaning, but now, when her sister said this, she noticed that it was a bit strange for Meredith to just start dating from one to an other day. So she looked at Meredith with that question on her face.

(During their conversation they went to the living room and sat down on the couch)

Meredith hesitated and thought about it. _Should she really tell them? Should she tell the whole story? She wasn't sure…, on the other hand, she has already told her kids about Andrew. And they were her sisters, her family. They deserved at least to know a little more than just that he was her boyfriend. Besides, she had no chance to get out of this situation anyway. She knew her sisters could be very persistent. So maybe this was the time to tell them_, she convinced herself and eventually started „So do you still know when Andrew gave that speech at Alex's and Jo's wedding…"

„Wait this is going on since their wedding?" Maggie was surprised. „No…" Meredith tried to continue, when she was interrupted again. „That is a really long time ago…" Amelia wondered, but now Meredith did not let her finish „Are you two going to let me talk without interrupting every 10 seconds?" She asked smiling „So you…" she looked at Maggie „…and Catherine send me to save us from the rest of the speech. Do you remember?"

„Yes, you two went off for a walk…"

„Exactly. So that was when he kissed me."

„You kissed him at the wedding" both of them answered at the same time.

„No, he kissed me… I rejected him." Meredith said as she thought back to the wedding. A drunken kiss wasn't really what she was hoping for that day. But it might have been one of the best things that happened to her in the last few years.

„Why are you smiling like this?" Asked Amelia. What brought Meredith back to reality. She did not answer Amelia's question and just continued „Well, the next day he apologized. And then a few weeks later, when the storm was, he told me what he was feeling…"

She did not want to go into details, so she decided that her sisters didn't need to know about her dreams with him and how she felt comfortable around him.

Now Maggie was the curious one „Weren't you stuck on an elevator with him for ours that day?"

That was one of the details Meredith would have loved to leave out of the story. She hated to talk about her feelings and emotions. And the memories of the time in the elevator with Andrew were full of feelings. Felings she wasn't ready to admit back then. Except... for the one moment before the elevator started working again, when he started to speak Italain‚"When you finally let me kiss you, and you will let me kiss you, I won't ever stop" That was the one moment when she was about to let him kiss her. His words just made her forget about everything else… until she heard the sound of the opening elevator doors and she just ran… After that, it took her a while to finally let go of all her fears or better said to not let her fears hold her back anymore. The fears were still there... _What if this is not working out the way she wants it to? What if something happens to Andrew? She cannot handle to loose another person… What if…?_ But all these things she will never know for sure. And now she knew that she wanted to try to have a real relationship with Andrew because he was already too important to her to just let him go.

But all of these were her feelings and she just didn't like to talk about them this much, so she simply stated „Yes, I was"

Amelia and Maggie gave Meredith the ‚you-know-that-is-not-what-we-mean-face' with the hope Meredith would give them more details, but Meredith ignored them and went back to the story. „Anyway, on Valentine's Day he took me on a date. And that was when I decideded that I want to give it a chance"

„Where were your date?" Amelia tried to get more information „On the rooftop of the hospital" was as much as she got from Meredith.

On the rooftop of the hospital she finally let him kiss her. She could still remember every second of that moment. The moment she let go of all the things holding her back, all her excuses she made up… The moment she felt his warmth, his caring, his love. And the moment she realized that she does not want to be without him anymore. But this was their special moment and the others do not have to know everything.

Maggie and Amelia tried to convince Meredith to tell them more about their date, but they had to realize that Meredith was lost in her thoughts and they wouldn't get any more details… at least not this evening.

...

„Well, someone is in love again" Amelia said full of happiness for Meredith. She knew how hard the loss of Derek hit her and she knew that he will always have a special place in her heart. But she also believed that you can find love again, that Meredith can find love again. She missed seeing her so happy. And she definetly did not want her to stay alone for the rest of her life. So she really was glad to see her shine again.

Meredith only half heard it „I'm not"

„Really Mer? You told your kids about him and you cannot stop smiling while talking about him, and do I have to mention that you got lost in your thoughts several times the last few minutes? You might not have told us everything but you were clearly thinking about him."

Meredith could not help smiling again.

„So how did the kids react?" Maggie was still curious.

„They were fine… I guess…" She thought back to the conversation with her kids earlier this day. „I actually think they like him… Zola just had one condition: He has to leave his guitar at home. But I think that can be set up" Her smile grew even bigger.

„I think you are right Amelia, she really is smiling all the time" Maggie chuckled.

„I am not"

„You are!"

„I am" Meredith finally admitted.

* * *

As I mentioned, this was my first fanfiction. I know it's not the most interesting, exciting storyline (I have to become more creative)

But this story is one I would like to see on Grey's Anatomy. We have seen reactions from many characters (Maggie, Jackson, Alex, Richard, Bailey...) but not Amelia...

Please leave suggestions..!


End file.
